parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". Cast Dinosaurs *Alvin Seville (Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop *Arthur Read (Arthur) as BJ *Casper The Friendly Ghost (Casper) as Riff Children *Cindy Brady as Tina *Marcia Brady as Luci *Greg Brady as Michael *Bobby Brady as Derek *Stephanie Tanner as Kathy *DJ Tanner as Min *Lindsey as Tosha *Caillou as Shawn *Michelle Tanner as Julie *Harry Potter as Carlos *Michael (Backyard Gang) as Jason (from TV series) *Dewey (Malcolm In The Middle) as Juan *Kevin McCallister as Kenneth *Kami as Maria *Marissa as Ashley *Bina as Alissa *Sally (Wee Sing) as Hannah *Charlie Brown as Jeff *Lizzie McGuire as Kim *Tina (Still Standing) as Linda *Tai as Robert *Little Bo Peep (Mother Goose Club) as Keesha *Forrest Landis as Stephen *Lisa (Wee Sing) as Kristen *Emily Yeung as Emily *Annie (Annie {1982}) as Jill *Calvin Cambridge as Chip *Harry (Full House) as Danny *Max Keeble as Curtis *Jonathan Lipnicki (Like Mike, Staurt Little and lots more!) as Mario *Rachel (Barney & Friends) as Gianna *Becca (Daddy Day Care) as Angela *Becky O'Shea as Beth *Kady (My Wife & Kids) as Whitney *Kristy (The Baby Sitters Club Movie) as Sarah *Katie (Kids For Character) as Kami *Diego (Go Diego Go) as Nick *Leon (The Puzzle Place) as Scott *Chuckie Finster as Jamal *Amy as Stacy *Emily as Colleen *Charlie (Good Luck Charlie) as Laura *Franklin (My Wife & Kids) as Jackson *Roddy (Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur) *Little Bill as Miguel *Maddie Fretz as Rachel *Vada as Anna *Daniel Cook as Kevin *Aspen Clark as Emma *Greg as Ben *Carrie Barker as Tracy and lots more casts! Alvin (Barney) Says Alvin Says is a segment at the end of most episodes. Alvin says "Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today!", then he shows the audience the lessons of the episodes and the things they can do. In the first seasons, Alvin usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you.". Starting from Seasons 1 and 3, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody, it's time for Alvin Says!", also, after the end of the segment, Alvin emerges onscreen and says "And remember, I love you!" and waves goodbye before the end credits. Episodes *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing it Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *The Treasure Of Captain Feathersword *Going Places *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Alvin's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Happy Birthday, Alvin! *Alphabet Soup *Our Earth, Our Home *Let's Help the Fairy Godmother *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up *1-2-3-4-5 Senses *Practice Makes Music *Hi Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go *A Splash Party Please *A World of Music *Doctor Alvin is Here! *Oh, What a Day! *Home Sweet Homes *Hola Mexico! *Everyone is Special *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand *May I Help You *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups For a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe! *An Adventure in Make-Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery *Caillou and the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits *Alvin & Friends: Room for Everyone! *I Can Be a Firefighter *Shopping for a Surprise *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *Alvin & Friends: On the Move *A Welcome Home *Classical Clean Up *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home With the Animals *It's Raining It's Pouring *Camera Safari *Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? *Are We There Yet? *Ship Ahoy! *Hats Off to Arthur! *Up We Go! *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Mr. Delivery Man *Let's Build Together *It's Tradition *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O *Books Are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Alvin's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *Seven Days a Week *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Aunt Rachel Is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents Are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Little Mother Goose *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You Are Special more coming soon... Seasons A&F Season 1.png|A&F Season 1|link=A&F Season 1 A&F Season 2.png|A&F Season 2|link=A&F Season 2 new A&F Season 3.png|A&F Season 3|link=A&F Season 3 Seasons 4, 5 & 6.png|A&F Seasons 4, 5 & 6|link=A&F Seasons 4, 5 & 6 New A&F_Seasons_7,_8_&_9.png|A&F Seasons 7, 8 & 9|link=A&F Seasons 7, 8 & 9 Gallery Alvin & Friends Title Card.png|Title Card 90s_alvin_by_boredstupid100-d868wdg.jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney angelica_pickles_90s_cartoons_art_jam_by_jorgeskunk-d9x5ljn.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as BJ 314053_full.jpg|Casper The Friendly Ghost as Riff 2186826-cindy_brady_7.jpg|Cindy Brady as Tina article-1077613-021BD500000005DC-287_468x500.jpg|Marcia Brady as Luci MV5BMTgzMDE3NzQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjU1MTAwNA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Greg Brady as Michael bobby-drums-2.gif|Bobby Brady as Derek Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h56m45s112.png|Stephanie Tanner as Kathy DJ Season 1.png|DJ Tanner as Min aaawt67.jpg|Lindsey as Tosha Caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou as Shawn 286076-michelle-tanner-mk-fullscreen-1.jpg|Michelle Tanner as Julie James03bg.jpg|Johnny Smalls as David Harry-Potter-Prequel.jpg|Harry Potter as Carlos Dewey as Todd.jpg|Dewey as Juan Michael.jpg|Michael as Jason Home-Alone-image-home-alone-36360083-1280-688.jpg|Kevin McCallister as Kenneth barneyo49.jpg|Kami as Maria mcymo024.jpg|Marissa & Bina as Ashley & Alissa sad-sally1.jpg|Sally as Hannah charli-brown.jpg|Charlie Brown as Jeff Lizzie-McGuire-Hair_Some-Curls-1.jpg|Lizzie McGuire as Kim Soleil_Borda.jpg|Tina as Linda tai.jpg|Tai as Robert rainbow-rainbow-mother-goose-clu-960x540.jpg|Little Bo Peep as Keesha forrest-landis-summertime.jpg|Forrest Landis as Stephen Lisa.jpg|Lisa as Kristen emily-yeung-s01e11_xlg_1280x720.jpg|Emily Yeung as Emily A.jpg|Annie as Jill LikeMike-1024x576.jpg|Calvin Cambridge as Chip harry.jpg|Harry as Danny MK.png|Max Keeble as Curtis jli-likemike_55.jpg|Jonathan Lipnicki as Mario Rachell.jpg|Rachel as Gianna 003DDC_Halley_Johnson_005.jpg|Becca as Angela enhanced-26277-1412646929-1.jpg|Becky O'Shea as Beth 6734308_std.jpg|Kady as Whitney 4y4rvvp.png|Kristy as Sarah Katie (from KFC).jpg|Katie as Kami roommates-diego-giant-sticker-2.jpg|Diego as Nick hqdefault hjklljknm.jpg|Leon as Scott Chuckie_Finster_(All_Grown_Up).png|Chuckie Finster as Jamal 090214195342_2702.jpg|Charlie as Laura Emily (from Annie - It's the Hard Knock Life (PBS)).jpg|Emily as Colleen Fr..jpg|Franklin as Jackson Amy as Annie.jpg|Amy as Stacy 37974-27262.gif|Roddy as David Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Miguel Hqdefault (15)-0.jpg|Maddie Fretz as Rachel Vada.jpg|Vada as Anna christian_buenaventura.jpg|Ryan as Christian Buenaventura Tina456.jpg|Olivia as Tina Special.jpg|Keesha as Tracy Kathy748.jpg|Kathy as Amy Im_molly.png|Sophie as Molly Bro.gif|Brother Bear as Ethan 070301023125_yavdebw71r.jpg|Molly as Allison Whitney.jpg|Whitney as Emma Asfsaf.png|Tosha as Lindsey MV5BMTQ2ODUzNTU1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTA3NjEyMjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Wimzie as Claire Ke﻿lly.jpg|Kelly as Sadie﻿ wee-sing-o.gif|Laurie as Bethany Mokey.jpg|Mokey as Lacey lucasasBabykermit.jpg|Lucas as Baby Kermit Emily2.png|Melissa as Emily Elizabeth Howard Jerry_Mathers_Leave_It_to_Beaver_1958.JPG|Beaver as Peter E.b. made it 1.png|Hop as Scott Char 67072.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Josh 063.png|Aspen as Emma Iris in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Iris as Bridget Danny_Cat.png|Danny Cat as Danny Tanyafull.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Haley baby.jpg|Whit as Riley Jennifer.jpg|Jennifer as Samantha jurnee-smollett-then.jpg|Denise as Melanie 06491f40a4a3637ab0ad56696e88401d.jpg|Rudy as Abigail Gary-Coleman-as-Arnold-diffrent-strokes-18022852-640-480.jpg|Jason as Gary Coleman Sara.jpg|Sara as Jessica CarlyNaples.png|Carly Naples as Madison 1238971019_KSong3_051.jpg|Chris Finch as Matthew Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Patty Francine_Frensky.png|Francine Frensky as Kelly Che E.jpg|Greg as Ben Crushspot-378x353.png|Sadie as Chaddie Brian Griffin.jpg|Brian Griffin as Bingo Manny as Dil Pickles.jpg|Manny as Jordan Kaufman Mallow (Sun and Moon).png Boots-the-monkey-dora-psd-452346.png Dragon Tales Emmy.png Penny in Super Secret Secret Squirrel.jpg 250px-190Aipom.png Amy Lawrence.jpg Laura-the-carrot-jonah-a-veggietales-movie-9.21.jpg Anabel.png Nicole-brown-kids-incorporated.jpg Apr-11-2003-hollywood-ca-usa-image-from-director-shawn-levys-family-F6JA91.jpg Henry Evans (The Good Son).jpeg Rip my childhood friend by nikkdisneylover8390-da89sxf.jpg Charlamange.jpg Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg Eliza.png 1180778978 f.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg PupCaroline.jpg Lola.png Eliza.jpg Hannah.jpg Hannah Second Bonus Costume.png Mina Aino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Lita Kino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Amy Mizuno in the Ford Commercial.jpg Rei Hino in the Ford Commercial.jpg List of Digimon Adventure episodes 25.jpg Mikey Walsh.jpg 140ef21007b746a556f51c42df94a8b3.jpg Singaling cartoon in Wee Singdom Intro.png Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents.jpg 119217.jpg Tori-1.jpg Ellaelephant.png David-the-gnome1.jpg Vidiadisney.jpg TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png Miles Static.png Laurie HD.png Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-2863.jpg Penelope Poodle.jpeg Tails (Sonic X).png Mac (Playdate).jpeg Lyn.png Robin in Teen Titans.gif Storks Screenshot 0191.jpg Stewie Griffin sings On the Good Ship Lollipop from Family Guy.jpg Tommy Himi.jpg Strut the Rooster.png Dee Dee in What a Cartoon.jpg Guy Diamond.jpg 10775d4dfc7bc454a5fc451f48b0940c8c438b91.jpg Daddy-day-care-flash-i3.jpg 39d110b294b5eb760d8581d0b595c380.jpg Snoopy in Happy New Year, Charlie Brown.jpg 285559 full.jpg Gerald and Hattie love together.png Drake and Carly.jpg Untitled (26).png Untitled (27).png 6ba777d7abf0417a3994143a0a2653c4.jpg Jessica Lovejoy Tapped Out.png K'nuckles is out and joy.png Jurassic Park Tim Murphy.jpg Puggsy.jpg Jurassic Park Lex Murphy.png Pudge-1.jpg Mouth Devereaux.jpg Nicky-Ricky-Dicky-and-Dawn-05-600x450.jpg Jurassic Park Ellie Sattler.jpg 1280x720-BuK.jpg Jurassic Park Alan Grant.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Home Videos